1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ground engaging tips for crutches, canes, walkers, and the like and more particularly pertains to a temporary crutch tip cleat assembly which may be adapted for preventing lateral slippage of a ground engaging tip of a crutch during use on icy and/or snowy supporting supporting surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ground engaging tips for crutches, canes, walkers, and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, ground engaging tips for crutches, canes, walkers, and the like heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing lateral slippage of the device to which attached are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for preventing lateral slippage of the device to which attached in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Relevant prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,850 to McKenna which describes a crutch for use on an icy surface and U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,283 to Tritle, Jr. disclosing specialized crutch tips.
The prior art also discloses an anti-skid device for a cane, crutch, or the like as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,808 to Burak, a nonslip crutch foot assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,154 to Edwards, and a crutch tip of U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,117 to Lucibello.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a temporary crutch tip cleat assembly for preventing lateral slippage of a ground engaging tip of a crutch during use on icy and/or snowy supporting surfaces. Furthermore, the inventions or certain embodiments thereof disclosed in the Burak, Tritle, Jr., and McKenna patents include relatively long exposed sharpened projections which could cause injury to the user or surrounding people.
In this respect, the temporary crutch tip cleat assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing lateral slippage of a ground engaging tip of a crutch during use on icy and/or snowy supporting surfaces.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exist a continuing need for a new temporary crutch tip cleat assembly which can be used for preventing lateral slippage of a ground engaging tip of a crutch during use on icy and/or snowy supporting surfaces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for preventing lateral slippage of crutches and canes. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.